


Reunion

by KilledByMoonfire, Wersa



Series: Path to Eternity [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Resolution, Slow Burn, Trauma, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilledByMoonfire/pseuds/KilledByMoonfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wersa/pseuds/Wersa
Summary: Leona seeks out Diana a decade after their Ascension on Targon with a request.Set in main verse.
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Series: Path to Eternity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Confrontations

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally a roleplay between KilledByMoonfire and I. Please bear with any inconsistencies.
> 
> I take no credit for her portion of the writing, while she did give me permission to post it to my account to make it easier to read the threads as a whole. We simply decided to post our writing here to make it easier to read, so enjoy!
> 
> Find us on Tumblr for original posts and more at @moonaspect ( KilledByMoonfire ) and @sunszenith ( Me, Wersa ).

She had spent some time on the Islands already. Some of the locals around the temple already knew of her by name, but never because she had told them. Rumors spread like wildfire around the ones that lived close to where she was, a foreigner from Targon helping repair and studying with their priestesses.

So perhaps it wasn’t a hard time finding her around the lands. Something unknown to her, as she was just coming back with more incense for the altars, a very familiar face had been waiting for her inside the sacred place.

Upon seeing her, her already pale face became even paler, her hands almost dropping the products on the ground from the surprise. She was not sure she was delirious just then, but that was Leona, not much different from the one she grew up with all those years ago.

“What are you doing here?” She asked firmly, a few seconds later to her obviously stunned reaction. She looked at the other with bright silver eyes, her rune oddly enhancing its glow as she acknowledged her counterpart’s presence. It seemed almost… excited. A juxtaposition to the Lunari’s defensive tone.

It _had_ taken quite some time. Leona had almost lost hope at one point or two — until she found the islands where the talk of a Targonian with hair white as the moon itself was at every turn.

She didn’t have to look long to find the temple wherein Diana must’ve spent the majority of her time. Leona was curious as to what it looked like, what kind of items the Lunari and Diana herself liked to keep around for rituals and whatnot. Though, she remained outside as to not worry the people inside should there be any. She may not look like a Solari at first glance, but it wouldn’t take long for any Lunari to recognize her, even in her black under-suit and few golden pieces of armor.

All her questions vanished when she saw Diana, though. She had imagined this moment for years and yet when she finally did see her, she froze. For several moments, the only thing giving away her thoughts was the rapid blinking of the light of her rune, matching the intensity of Diana’s own.

" I’ve been looking for you for a long time, " was all she managed to say. She should’ve expected some sort of question from Diana, and yet nothing could have prepared her for this moment. Leona thought her heart might break something in there with how hard it was pounding.

 _Diana_. Her lips moved yet no sound came from them. By the gods, she was even more stunning than she’d remembered.

The Lunari remained stern, cautious… She did not have her blade and armor then, given this was a place of peace. So instead of her usual silver garb, she was adorned in their usual dresses made from the finest material; a gift from the remaining priestesses.

Regardless, she remained her posture. The only thought crossing her head being that Leona also wished for her death, given her loyalty to the fallen elders. So at her words, the woman scoffed under her breath, assuming that was the reason for her motive to come here.

“To pay for my heresy, I presume?” She blurted out, slowly stepping back to maintain a safe distance, silver eyes darting back and forth from the other. It seemed she was expecting aggressiveness, and her flight or fight instincts were just about to kick in. Never-mind the Solari’s quiet words, Diana wasn’t hearing to them then.

“You aren’t supposed to be here.” She added after a pause. It was terribly hard for her to admit it, but seeing Leona, hearing her voice, it all made a rush of memories come back to her, memories she wanted nothing to do with. It reminded her of how much of a coward she had been, of terrible times… but also good ones. She didn’t know which of them made her feel more overwhelmed.

It was terrifying.

While Diana stayed put, Leona pushed herself off the wall she’d been leaning against with her elbow. She made no move towards her, not even the shadow of one.

" For answers, " she replied almost instantly. It seemed she had found her voice, finally. Though, there was an edge of pain in it as she’d spoken. It broke just a little bit towards the end. To anyone else it might have sounded like desperation, but to Diana… Surely someone who knew her so well would recognize it for what it was.

Leona blinked her eyes and looked down at the ground for a moment. It felt like it took all her strength to lift her gaze to meet the Lunari’s eyes after that. " I need to know why, Diana. "

_Why did you kill them? Why did you flee?_

Questions welled up in her mind. She couldn’t help but feel betrayed and she hated that fact — she knew Diana went through hell in the Solari camps. She knew there had to be a good reason for what she did. She had to believe as much.

" I know. " She admitted, barely above a whisper. She looked at Diana with a furrow between her brows and lips pressed into a thin line. " I’m not here to fight you, or your people. "

An eyebrow would go up with the reply. Diana kept her hold tight on the goods from the market, if only to ground herself. The words leaving Leona making her slightly confused, a bit distrustful… She scanned the other after she finished speaking, her response not truly resonating with her, so she seemed to be looking for her weapons. Something that’d indicate her words as false; a bluff.

To her surprise, she did not seem to be carrying them, or even a good part of her armor. There was no denying what Diana was doing, part of her felt cornered, the unquestionable feeling of being judged. She noticed the hint of sadness in her tone, Leona didn’t seem angry, she seemed _disappointed_ … Betrayed.

How _rich_.

“Know why what? Are you going to question my faith like the rest of them? Save it.” She said curtly. Another step back. She didn’t want this, those weren’t the questions she needed to answer, she didn’t want to remember the _reasoning_. She had worked for years to bury those memories deep down within her conscious. Preventing them from clouding her actions, or control her emotions. There was immense tiredness that came with them, and as much as she denied it, they _did_ break her. Leona could have been part of the best time she had then, but with every good memory, there were three that made her life a nightmare. She didn’t want to explain that.

Her eyes became dull, waiting for her to lash out, to lecture her like _they_ did it.

By reflex, Leona took a step forwards to accommodate for the one Diana took backwards, but as soon as she sat her foot down on the ground, she looked down at it. She felt as if she were walking on ice and it might break at any moment now.

" What? No. Diana, I’ve come to talk about what happened. All of it. Starting with the summit. I swear before the Aspects, I do not wish to hurt you in any way. " She raised a hand to her chest, resting it atop her heart at that last statement. She was thinking of ways to convince Diana that talking this out was what was best for the both of them, as well as their people. But, in the end, the choice belonged to her friend.

" If I had it my way, the days wherein the Lunari need to fear the Solari would be over. But, I can’t bring peace on my own. I need your help. "

She moved closer, then, albeit slowly. Carefully. " Diana, please. I want to understand. " Coincidentally, one of the priests bearing the same colors as Diana came out of the gate behind Leona in that same instance. She looked shocked at seeing the Solari colors, and immediately looked towards Diana, frightened. Leona seemed to notice the sound behind her, and she did her best to draw in a deep breath and relax her body so that she may look less imposing, even if just a little bit.

Then, without giving much thought to it, she reached to her middle and unclasped her belt from her waist, dropping it by her ankles and stepping out of it. The crimson fans formed a perfect circle behind her, then ; the signature colors of the Ra’horak.

Ten years ago she would’ve never dreamed of doing such a thing. But now it seemed to matter very little.

Seeing her take a step closer made the woman almost flinch. It was a subconscious reaction, but somehow that step made her feel more surrounded than anything else, rendering her a bit tense for a few seconds. Still, her answer brought her back to reality, her silver irises shifting back to her and away periodically. She was paying attention, but she somehow felt that if she looked at her, she’d start to believe her. She was too scared to have her hopes killed again.

“So now you need me? That’s new.“ She retorted. It wasn’t as if she didn’t want that either, she did. But she was still obviously skeptical. And when she approached her again, her chin went up in a deep inhale.

She would threaten taking another step back, but that was when she felt one of the priestesses walk over to her. She genuinely was about to leave with her, to calm the other down and get away from whatever this was, but then Leona did the unexpected.

The Lunari shot her gaze back at hearing the sound of the metal hitting the ground, a hand raised at the Ionian woman that had just joined, as if to pause her steps back towards the temple. Diana very well knew what Leona had done, which not only shocked her but also confused her slightly. Her gaze would diverge from her to the belt for a moment before she slightly turned to the priestess, handing her over the package with the goods, and mumbling something in Ionian. Whatever it was, it seemed it’d be to dismiss her, given she stared for a moment at the Solari before looking back, awkwardly bowing and hesitantly moving away.

She’d fully turn to Leona in a soundless, deep sigh. Looking around the Ionian square, she’d set her focus back on her. “Not here.” She finally said, reluctant in her own right as she motioned with her head for her to follow, somewhere more remote but still close enough to the civilized areas; a park of sorts. She guided her, but always looking back over her shoulder, both to check her intentions and to keep a relative space between them. She accepted this, but her distrust did not completely die off.

Even as she stood there, stripped of her pride and honor, Leona did not falter for a single heartbeat. On the contrary, she looked more resolved than ever before.

Waiting patiently while the other two discussed… whatever it was, the Solari took a deep inhale to steady the swell of her heart in her chest. It really had been ten years — and Diana looked just as beautiful as she remembered her, if not more. She’d seen so little of her transformed state atop the mountain, and nothing of her ever since. Until now.

Leona reached down and picked up her belt where it laid on the ground. She gave it a gentle shake to get any dirt off, before she wrapped it around her forearm and walked up next to Diana. Once she was walking side by side with her, Leona let out a breath that felt like it’d been held for the whole duration of their conversation so far.

She snuck a peek at her friend. In the past she would have reached out to tuck some of Diana’s hair out of her face, but for obvious reasons she couldn’t do so now. She found herself longing for the time where she could, so much so her voice dropped into a gentler tone similar to the one she’d always spoken to Diana in in the past.

" Thank you. " A subtle step closer was all she took — she couldn’t help it. She wanted to be closer to Diana.

The sneaky steps the other took closer to her made the hairs on her neck go up; alarmed. It was an odd sensation between familiarity and aversion she could not quite place, at least not right now. Diana knew the other very well, but there was that part of her that’d be forever a stranger, yet a part that felt far too similar to hers.

After their ascension, Diana did not expect Leona to verge away from her duties, even if she so terribly wished she’d listen to the newfound ones that were presented to her as a Lunari. In a way, she still thought she wouldn’t, and that all of this would be a waste of time regardless of her bold action. But really, she no longer knew if those were thoughts from the aspect within her, or the old ones implanted on her from long ago, that somehow were resurfacing from the moment she looked at the other.

She hummed quietly at the response. It confused her, had she thought this was all just another _favor_ she was doing to her? Once again, abiding to her requests? Another sharp inhale was taken, the woman doing her best to keep those assumptions at bay, even if they gnawed at her conscious.

Once they found a peaceful place to sit — a park surrounded by Ionia’s magical trees — Diana would direct her glowing silver gaze to the other, one rather impatient at that.

“What do you really want, then? What is it that you terribly need to understand?” she asked, a somewhat demanding tone. Diana’s walls were very much still up, not truly willing to let the other see inside, much less come in. Still, she let her sit near her on the bench, eyes even focusing on the other’s own.

There was no time to stop and look at the scenery, no matter how beautiful, at least not yet. Leona simply followed Diana to the bench where she put her belt down and inhaled deeply. She’d had some time to think about what she was going to say, now, and she was a tad more confident in her delivery this time. The other’s look wasn’t lost on her and so she cut right to the chase.

" I want our people to live in peace with one another. I have already ceased all Lunari hunts years ago. Of course… Some of my warriors have disobeyed my orders over the years, for which I am truly, truly sorry. They have been dealt with. "

A sour expression befell her at the last part, her nose scrunched up just a little at the memories. She looked genuinely disgusted at her rogue Solari’s actions. She had seen for herself the results of their hunts and it had torn her heart in two. Every single time.

" I do not wish to bury more Lunari, Diana. Every time, I… I was afraid it might be you, next. I want this to end. "

Her voice was low then, lips pressed together. She didn’t show, but her heart ached as she opened up about this particular scar of hers — fearing Diana might take it the wrong way but talking about it nonetheless. She had given them proper burials, and left them with their items, whatever they had carried when they were brought to her. She had tried, but she had failed them and no amount of flowers could make up for that.

Diana, despite leading her to the bench, did not sit down. Unknowingly, the woman would even loosely cross her arms under her chest. It was less about being impatient, and more about not truly knowing what to do. It still seemed surreal Leona wished to speak to her, and even more unnerving were the thoughts doubting her true intention behind it.

“I’m well aware about your warriors, and their weapons are no strangers to my own skin. I would know that, and it seems way more than you would.”

She said, a slight snap back. She had indeed met a few Solari rangers, a short time before she left the mountain towards Ionia. It was a terrible memory, but deep down she was relieved to know they hadn’t tracked her by the other’s command.

The following words surprised her slightly. It was hard for her to believe the people that wanted her head just a few years ago were willing to undo the work of decades of hateful brainwashing. Her eyes narrowed slightly, as though proof of her skepticism.

“It is ever so impressive to hear just how much you underestimate me. I would not let myself get caught by them, regardless of your fabricated tears or not. And while I do wish for peace, a few embellished words will not make me commit the same mistake twice, not anymore.”

Her words were stern and firm. Yet at the end of her sermon, she sifted her gaze away, as if she said something she shouldn’t, only being enhanced by the shift on her stance, the Lunari closing herself off slightly.

She couldn’t help the way she leaned slightly forwards, towards Diana, as if she’d take another step towards her. The words struck something deep within her and her protective side came out in an instant — the instinct to hold Diana in her arms and stroke soothingly over her hair like she’d done so many times in the past.

Only, she knew she could not do that.

Leona exhaled a sigh, looking at Diana with a somewhat tired hint in her eyes. Of course she wasn’t underestimating her. From their spars and just watching Diana fight in general in the past, Leona knew full well what she was capable of. She could only imagine her improvement over the years. She chose to ignore Diana’s snappy comments and focus on what she can talk to her about.

" I haven’t come here to fight you or coax you into something you do not want. But I think a part of you does want this. " She tried, hoping to come across as steadfast yet not pushing too hard.

" I think you know that both of our factions would benefit endlessly from a union. If you and I stand united, we can do this. I can’t do it without you — the Solari must learn about the Lunari, and I can’t teach them. Please, Diana. Consider it for a moment. "

That was it. They either agreed now or it would be pretty much impossible, and Leona regretted her words almost as soon as she’d said them. She could’ve done better. She could have explained more. She should’ve.

She raises a hand as the other started to approach, as if to stop her. The words hitting her far harder than they should. The Lunari would remain still for the time being, as if processing what the other had just said. Her silver gaze would slowly shift back towards the Solari’s, stern as it could be.

“ The last time I attempted that they wanted me to _die_ , Leona. Do you remember that? ” She replied, her tone now annoyed; impatient. For the first time since what felt like forever, she spoke the other’s name again. It would have been meaningful if it hadn’t been for the fact the other’s words had really struck a chord.

“ Years ago they seemed to want the same. What guarantees me they do follow your word, or that they merely _obey_ you? Do you truly believe I’ll just come back and they’ll act as if nothing happened? Right… ” She rolled her eyes, growing tired of this intervention.

“ I made great efforts then, to just _understand_ these disparities… They did not like that, and they made sure I didn’t forget it. But I doubt you’d know about that anyway. ” She spoke quieter this time, her words with an absolute air of certainty to them; but also, surprisingly, hints of sorrow. She _knew_ the other would not know about that, she was the one who made sure of it in the first place.

“ And you probably never will. Now leave me alone. ” she added, taking a last look at the other as she took a few steps back, a precaution to make sure Leona would not follow as she turned around to leave.

It was odd… Her chest seemed to ache as those words were spoken. She did not get to say it all those years ago, and now that she did, it felt real. It felt empty.


	2. Confessions

For some time, Leona wasn’t sure how to respond. She knew Diana was right not to believe her, which only made her feel more conflicted. Leona looked down at her belt she’d worn so proudly for all these years, and for the first time, she felt a tinge of disgust at being who she was ; a Solari — knowing what her people had done.

" It will take time, but it is not impossible. " Leona said, this time in a slightly lower tone. As if she had begun questioning her own resolve.

Something inside of her was at an outrage about all of this. The Aspect was pushing for any semblance of dominance in her mind and Leona shut her eyes tightly against the burning pressure within, until she had it back under control.

However, the Aspect’s tantrum paled in comparison to the flush of emotions that overtook her at what Diana said next. She knew exactly what she meant and the full power of the words hit her like a knife in the chest, paralyzed for a good moment as Diana turned and walked away.

" I know. "

Her voice was so small, it was barely audible. Surely, Diana would have missed it as Leona didn’t see her stop. So she tried again, this time in a louder tone, though it broke halfway through.

" I _know_. "

The forced words made the woman flinch in her walk, steps slowing down until she stood still in place. If that was what Leona wanted, then she surely got it, but the Lunari was far from pleased, one way or the other. Her first thought was to assume she was lying, or even, she did not want it to be true. Diana had hidden what happened to her for as long as she could, especially to Leona.

“ Oh, do you? ” She asked sarcastically, thinking this was one way to keep her there, to keep on telling her little sermon. Diana was not having it, as judging by the roll of her eyes, and the light tug at her lips as they threatened to curl into a sneer.

 _She couldn’t know, she shouldn’t._ Should she…? At that point, she wasn’t sure. There was a choice she made, to not burst Leona’s happy bubble back then. Part of her did not want her to worry while she was training for something bigger, and the other truly felt she wouldn’t care. Was Leona just bluffing? She did not want to believe she was using this as a means to prolong her spiel, yet it was exactly what happened.

“ I really don’t need to hear your lying banter… If you knew, you’d have thought twice before trying to meet me. What do _you_ know then? About the little discussions? Oh, the oppressing words they threw once in a while…? Don’t waste my time. ”

She spoke, her voice heavy with sarcasm, yet it only seemed to grow annoyed the longer she spoke. She didn’t doubt Leona knew about the minor things, as many others did. And, while they did not even get close to encompassing the entire thing, she also expected her to do the same as everyone else, and have merely ignored them, and only now bringing it back when it proved useful.

Nothing could describe the sting of those words. Leona certainly wasn’t about to let Diana know either, in fear of making her feel bad for saying them. What she did do, however, was straighten her posture a little and take a step towards her old friend.

" Everything, " she started, continuing to close the distance between them. The next part came out with a deep exhale. " I know everything. "

Another step.

" I read their journals, when they made me their Commander. The Elders, they wrote it all down, and I was handed all of it. I — I’m so sorry, Diana. I never knew until that point, I swear it to you. I’m… So sorry… " Her voice began to break up as she spoke, coming to a stop a few meters away from the other woman.

" Everything you hid away… I should’ve never asked those probing questions. I should’ve realized something was completely wrong, but I was too focused on myself. It was always about me. My achievements. My training. Diana, if I had known there is nothing I wouldn’t have done to make it stop. I — "

 _Loved you._ Those were the words her lips formed, even as they fell silently from them. Perhaps the reason she couldn’t say them was because she still felt them. She still loved her, with all of her heart.

Leona couldn’t remember a time where her heart had beat so fast — it almost made her dizzy, made her limbs shake and her hands buzz. Almost made her sick. Almost made her run away, but she didn’t. She took another step towards Diana, seemingly more confident this time, and that confidence bled into her words.

" I would have done anything for you. "

Her eyes narrowed at the response. Taking it as a challenge, Diana simply stood still as the other approached. There couldn’t be a way she truly knew everything… Or so she thought.

The explanation hit her by surprise. She did not move or gave a response, but now rather than from a simple protest, the Lunari found herself stunned at the words. Silver eyes visibly widening, arms uncrossing slowly, she even felt her body go momentarily colder.

How could they… How could those _monsters_ have written everything they done…? And for what? Amusement? Was Leona lying…? She closed her eyes for half a second, trying to tame the thoughts ringing inside her head. How unfortunate it was, since she did not perceive then the other’s most truthful, and yet unspoken, words.

Upon steeling herself from whatever this was, she saw the other only a few feet away from her, closer than they have been in ages. Still, Diana could not bring herself to accept that proximity, not when Leona had just dropped this on her lap.  
She took an immediate step backwards, a hand slightly raising to stop her counterpart from coming any further, her head lowering slightly.

" Oh, no you wouldn’t… " She answered the confident remark, her gaze raising towards the other once more, her expression progressively hardening, " Your faith in them was unwavering, you pledged your life to their ranks. Do you think me saying what I went through would change anything…? I had experienced enough shame already. I- "

She paused, and instead of words there came out a sigh. There was a fear greater than her ego back then, a desperation to not lose the only one that seemed to value her. But perhaps that’s what she merely called her own cowardice.

" I couldn’t tell you. Otherwise… " And she left it at that, the woman facing away as she remembered every single detail. The lashes, the punishments… Even if she dared to talk about it to her friend. And before she noticed, she had her back towards the other, all the while being frozen in her own memories.

Stopping dead in her tracks as the other raised her hand, all Leona could do was look at Diana with a slightly defeated look. How much more of her heart must she bare before Diana came around?

She knew full well how much her words must’ve impacted Diana. She felt for her, truly, for she had dreaded bringing these news to her for years. Leona’s own heart broke seeing what it did to Diana to hear this, and the Aspect’s pushing and pulling faded for a few moments — as if even she felt the pain spreading throughout the Solari’s body.

And that was exactly why she couldn’t bring herself to repeat her words lost to Diana’s ears ; she feared bringing more weight upon those delicate shoulders.

" You underestimate how much you meant to me — how much you still mean to me. " The Lunari’s words were only partially true. Yes, she had been loyal to the priests, to a degree. No, she would never have forsook her first and only love for them. She would have stood by Diana, even if it meant exile for them both, or worse.

Something inside Leona shattered beyond repair when Diana faced away, then. She battled the stinging tears that welled up in her eyes all of a sudden, blinked and swept them away to the best of her ability.

—

_Leona screamed at the top of her lungs, pleading for Diana to return. Something told her that this would be the last time she would ever see her. The newfound power within her, although still settling, warned her of that much. The swiftness of which her beloved had left, as well._

_She fell to her knees, giving in to the choked cries that left her as she reached into her collar to hold out the golden locket she’d find there. She clutched it, as if it were her last shred of reality._

_She’d never get to give Diana one of the rings inside of it, now._

—

Holding the locket in her hand, Leona let out a small choked noise and clenched her hand until her knuckles turned white, all in an attempt at steadying herself. " Don’t leave me again… " Her voice was so small and so broken, it was barely audible at Diana’s distance.

She had her arms lightly wrapped around her torso, hands tightly holding the silk from her clothes. It was a subconscious action, one she could not even count how many times happened throughout her life. It was a way to cope, to not feel alone, to try and soothe the pain from the memories that had once again swarmed her mind.

The talk had undoubtedly unlocked the years of suffering she wished to forget. She was reliving the punishments then and there, and with each second her grip on the cloth tightened, the woman holding onto it like a lifeline as her chin lowered slightly.

Still, there was one thing that could break her from that pain, one thing she avoided far beyond anything she went through. Hearing the other’s broken tone shook her to her core, silver eyes darting around as she quickly steeled herself back together. The words wounded her more than she could admit, but more than that were the tears she saw, rolling down the other’s cheeks, as much as she tried to dry them.

The image made her stand still in astonishment. She felt foolish, to abide to something she swore so long ago, and that she thought she never had to again. Truth was, she would suffer every punishment if she must, and even if in her heart she hoped Leona would not leave her if she knew, she could not bear witnessing her break with the same treatment. That was what truly _hurt_ to even think about, the lashings be damned.

The Lunari’s gaze widened, her semblance softening in despair to see her counterpart so devastated. " I didn’t leave because of you… I- " She managed to speak; rushed, in a panic. " Please don’t cry… " she basically whispered, a silent plea. Without thinking, she would be the one taking a step closer.

" I did not speak of the punishments exactly because of this… You were happy, Leona. You had everything, you have everything. I wouldn’t be able to take that away from you, I didn’t want to see you lose what made you so important. I wanted to protect you, as you had me…. " She paused for a second, a gasp escaping as she attempted to hold back her own tears.

" I didn’t want to _lose you_. "

The last thing she wanted was to take away from Diana’s pain and experiences in any way. Leona even feared that her own tears would do just that, and yet she couldn’t stop them from streaming down her face.

_Perfect._

Leona wasn’t sure how much time had passed exactly, when she heard Diana speak. It felt like an eternity of her just standing there, with her back still turned to her. When Diana turned to face her, Leona swallowed thickly and looked off to the side for a brief moment. She then bit her lip and directed her attention to the other woman.

" Things are not always what they seem, Diana. I have very little that truly matters to me. Peace, despite how much I want it, is one thing I don’t have — for my people or for myself. "

She took a deep breath, an attempt at steadying herself and her rampant emotions. All of this effort to find Diana, only to break down in front of her when she finally did find her.

" I didn’t protect you. I did nothing. You wouldn’t have any scars to speak of if I had been protecting you as I should’ve. " Despite never having seen a scar on Diana’s body, Leona knew they were there. By the gods, she knew they were there and that they were plentiful.

Something within the Solari’s eyes flickered and died out as she once again looked away from Diana. " You would’ve never lost me. I was hanging on to your every word, I — …Cared about you so much. " Leona inhaled sharply through her teeth and tightened her grip around her locket just so. She still couldn’t say it. Not now. She refused.

There was a bad taste in her mouth after she said the words. Not because of what they meant, but yes because of what they brought. That vulnerability was still something she despised. She was never one to lay herself out like that, but the panic of seeing the other so hurt urged her to say something, to try and null everything out.

She took another step, her gaze fixated on the other’s tears. She no longer seemed to care about her own, having only dried them haphazardly. Her hand raised, as if wishing to dry them away from Leona’s face, but it soon lowered in a flinch, the woman mentally cursing herself for having such old principals resurface. She shook her head.

" That is not the point. You wanting to protect me was exactly why I did not say anything. If omitting my suffering meant you wouldn’t have the same treatment, then I’d continue to do it. I could take it, heavens know I did, but watching their rage turn to you would be unbearable. " She replied, quiet words that followed a shaky sigh.

" It is not the matter of leaving you, it is the matter of knowing you would lose everything, you would lose _yourself_ , something you didn’t deserve. " Diana did not think she deserved any of the treatment she got, but the funny thing about manipulation is that it can twist and bend someone’s most inner thoughts. She did not have that certainty back then, as she had it now.

There were times she felt she cared more about Leona than she did for herself. Perhaps that still showed in the way she quickly forgot about the rushing memories, or how her emotions were once again bottled for the sake of the other. Truth of the matter was they were eating away at her core, her gaze only becoming dull to mask it. A common escapism, perhaps. She certainly had done it plenty of times in their youth.

" It was why I disappeared once in a while. I’d hate for you to see me like that. It was painful enough to not say anything… I didn’t want to lie to you as well. "

Leona watched in silent awe as Diana once again came closer. A violent pull moved the Solari forwards, then — the Aspect within her drawn to the one within the other woman and as much as Leona tired to stop herself out of fear of scaring Diana with how close she was getting, she couldn’t halt her own movements. Magnetic as it was, the pull between them was simply too strong.

For a while, she didn’t know what to say. How did one respond to a confession like that? By the time her lips finally parted to speak, her voice was so low it wouldn’t have been audible had Diana not been as close as she was. " Diana, I… I had no idea. " Golden eyes raised to meet Diana’s silver ones at last, tears still present in their corners.

She couldn’t remember a time where her heart didn’t beat as wildly in her chest when she was close to the older woman — despite the fact that it had been ten years. The feeling was welcomed as a familiar one. " You didn’t have to do that for me. " She said softly, eyes trailing down to Diana’s lips somewhere during her statement before she looked off to the side for a moment.

Biting her bottom lip, Leona inhaled sharply through her nose in a way that could easily have been mistaken for a sniffle. After steadying herself enough, she reached forward with a hand, held vertically so that her palm faced Diana. Her fingers spread slightly, she waited to see if Diana would lay her own upon it like they had in the past.

" You are still my dearest friend, Diana. Nothing in this world can change that. Not time, not the elders, nothing. " It was unbearable, saying those words when really she meant something else. Leona herself was a little taken aback with her ability to say them, even.

For once since their reunion, she did not mind the other stepping closer, though she did stop her own steps before the other did hers. She did not notice the resolve coming from something, or rather someone, else than Leona. All that mattered was that there was no ill intent in her proximity.

" You weren’t supposed to. " She repeated her previous statement after the other spoke, tone equally quiet, yet still firm. " And no, I didn’t have to. Perhaps it was a mistake, but it was one I do not regret in the slightest. " The Lunari continued, her gaze slowly shifting down, then away to the side, " I suppose I’d even do it again. " came the addition, her voice faint, almost silent. The words more to herself than to the other.

She’d shake her head for a split second, trying to scare away the thoughts she was then having, about all the times she had to basically hide from Leona. It was painful on its own, but deep down she knew she was right, she _would_ do it again. Regardless, as her gaze set back on the other, she’d be surprised to be met with the raised palm.

She did not lay her hand on the other’s, no… Her gaze had soon shifted back towards Leona’s face. It focused on the dry tears, and the way she almost seemed to be in pain after speaking the words. ‘ _Were they a lie…?_ ’ Her suspicion would take form in the subtle raise of an eyebrow.

" Is that so…? Then why do you sound so hurt? " She asked, hand reaching for the Solari’s, but rather than rest hers on it, to slowly pull it down. Diana’s own touch was hesitant, ever so light, as if unaccustomed to the other’s warmth contrasting her own coldness. But even so, she didn’t let go. " Is it a lie? "

Red-painted lips parted the slightest bit, yet she found no words worthy of being said in response to Diana’s statement. To Diana’s confession. A slight tilt of her head did follow, however, as well as her eyes darting off to the side. Yes, the confession was all she needed to hear to drive away any doubts about whether Diana still cared for her, as horrible as those implications were.

She soon had to resume biting her lip, though, as she felt Diana take a hold of her hand and lower it. Leona gulped, then inhaled deeply. If her heart was beating fast before, it was _thundering_ away in her chest now.

—

_" You can count on me, you know. To have your back out there. " Leona said as she scooted closer to Diana so that she could reach around her arm with the bandage. Leona always hummed when she was wrapping Diana’s wounds, and this time was no different, only it was short lived as she was soon distracted._

_Something in her made her move before she even realized what she was doing, and she placed her hand down into Diana’s open palm that had no doubt been prepared for just that. She twined their fingers together and smiled at Diana. She could hear her heart thumping away._

—

" Yes. " Her voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke. She knew that what she had just said would only fuel the Lunari’s deepest, darkest fears, but she could not lie to her. And that was what drove her to add the final part ; " I loved you. " Leona breathed deeply and clutched Diana’s hand in her own for a brief moment before her hold of it loosened once again. A couple of tears ran down the curves of her cheeks, following the trail already made there. " So much. "

There was the subtle raising of an eyebrow at the first response, and then the slightest bit of curiosity that laced her expression slowly faded into undoubted nothingness. Her gaze, once more dull, shifted away from the other’s, her hands going limp as Leona held them tightly. Though, the smallest hint of confusion would return with the following words, though her semblance was no less devastated.

" Loved. " She emphasized, repeating it mostly to herself. So that was in the past, then…? She let her hands slide off the other’s, raising them to her chest briefly as she rubbed the palm of one with her other thumb, slightly facing away from the Solari as her head bobbed in subtle nods.

It was confusing. Her hold seemed so genuinely… Longing. But the words made it seem she didn’t anymore…? _Uhg_. She’d dismiss such thoughts with a soundless sigh, assuming it was perhaps her own wishful thinking. Did she love Leona? She thought so. If there was something that was anything remotely close to that, was what she had with her. In a way she still did, after all those years, but part of her felt undeserving of feeling it. Leona deserved better.

" Did you? Well, interesting to know that is no longer the case. " She responded, briefly gazing at the other again, but soon looking down as her chin lowered slightly. " What does that have to do with your lie then? " her jaw was tense as she bit down the insides of her cheeks, anything less and she might as well collapse from the creeping sorrow that was speaking those words paired with seeing the falling tears.

After a shaky sigh, she forced her chin up again, albeit her gaze was still far from reaching the other’s face. It was only fair, wasn’t it? Leona could move on, as she should. It’d be the best for her. So… _why wasn’t the stinging pain in her chest going away…?_

It took her a solid moment to realize that Diana had drawn away from her, though when she did, Leona instantly reached out to place her hands down on her shoulders. Her touch was soft and not confining in any way, just light enough to make herself known.

" No — Diana… " She sighed, struggling to catch the woman in question’s gaze all the while. " I still do. " She admitted, finally. It was only after that she realized what she’d just said and the implications of it, and she shook her head before quickly adding, " But that doesn’t have to mean anything. The last thing I want is to pressure you. "

Leona slowly removed her hands, then, afraid to make Diana uncomfortable by having them stay for too long. She cleared her throat. " I thought you would know that since I came all the way here just for you. " Swallowing thickly, the Solari then looked around a bit, thinking carefully of her next words.

" As for the lie? Well, nothing. I just… Didn’t want to burden you with the truth about my feelings, so I was dishonest with you until now. I’m sorry… "

There was a pause as she rubbed the back of her neck.

" Diana, I have loved you in silence my whole life. All I want is for you to be happy. You deserve that more than anyone else I’ve ever known. "

She inhaled deeply as she felt the other’s hands rest on her shoulders, eyes closing for a second in reluctance before they opened, staring hesitantly at the taller woman’s face, though still avoiding her own gaze, no matter how much she would dip it down to meet them.

However, at the aggravated confession, the Lunari would slowly let her focus rest on the other’s golden eyes. All of those words did overwhelm her quite a bit, and she spent some seconds in silence, stunned by everything. She even raised her hands slightly, as if asking the other to stop. Her look was now distant, as if trying to piece together everything she said, a silent conflict between her own thoughts.

" I… I have come to terms my happiness does not matter in the grand scheme of things, Leona. I want our people to be united as much as you, and that is my only priority… I- " To say she was conflicted was an understatement. The words left her mouth in bulk, as if the setting alone stressed her a great deal.

So she’d sigh deeply, letting her shoulders relax if only for a bit, " You were my only friend… " she added, her voice soft, almost meek. Her eyebrows frowned subtly, but her eyes cleared from their dullness — they looked broken, desolated even. " I wouldn’t have done all those things if I hadn’t loved you. But I never thought I would have been. Or that I even _should_ be. "

She shook her head in a grimace. There wasn’t enough in her to tell the many insecurities she had. If anything, those were the only certainties she could hold onto right now, but she could say one thing for sure: 

" I never thought I’d have been enough. "

A gentleness overcame her features, and Leona nodded her head to confirm that she had heard Diana’s silent plea. She would stop talking — or rather, rambling and instead lower her hands so that they hung idly by her sides for a while. As she listened to Diana, however, her expression soured for a moment. _She didn’t think she was deserving of happiness?_ Leona’s brows furrowed in thought ; she knew there was nothing she could do for her now except listen, and so she would.

Though she would’ve comforted her with her words, tried to drive away any doubts in Diana’s mind and convince her that to Leona, she was more than worthy of her love. Of love in general. That she was smart, funny, beautiful and above all, that her feelings for her were stronger than anything the Solari had ever felt.

But Diana had asked her to stop in her own way, and Leona hated seeing her so distressed. So she began looking for a chance to change the subject away from what was overwhelming Diana and found only one way to do so. She held out her hand, palm open.

" Then help me. Regardless of how either of us feel about one another, help me reunite our people. "

For the first time in a while, Leona’s lips twitched into a small smile, one that horribly contrasted the black smearing of makeup on her cheeks. " I will stay in Ionia for a week. You do not have to decide right now. "

She had to take a moment after all that. She felt she had been holding her breath the entire while Leona stood in silence, and even after she spoke. The weight on her shoulders now was immeasurable, and though she did her best to hold herself together, the reality of matters were much different.

Leona had that thing about her, that she could lower her walls so easily — or at least, not with as much trouble as most. Part of her dreaded that moment because of that, she knew it’d happen then, and feeling that kind of vulnerability terrified her. Still, after a few moments, she allowed herself to exhale deeply, assessing the other’s words in her mind.

She still had much to work on for that to even be feasible. And while that was what they both ultimately wanted, Diana was not even halfway through that journey yet. She needed to recover scrolls and documents, sacred texts and relics, and especially meet the ones who have been hiding from the murders. There was a lot, and still that overwhelmed her way less than this conversation.

Regardless, in midst her unending pondering, the movement of an extending hand caught her eye. It broke her from the thoughtful trance, and her silver gaze slowly shifted towards the Solari’s face, then downwards to the inviting gesture.

" A week… " She repeated, hands folded between her collarbones in a soothing manner, " I will have to do plenty beforehand. There is much lost I still need to write down. But… " She paused, pursing her lips together as she exhaled through her nose, almost as if steeling herself. One hand would part from the other and hesitantly reach for Leona’s held out one, fingers merely brushing at the tips.

" I, too, want peace. "


End file.
